From the Adventures of Lupin and Tonks
by Jakia
Summary: Life as a member of the Order is never easy...Especially for Nyphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin, who are on a mission from Dumbledore...(RLNT. OotP spoilers. Read at your own risk)


 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1From the Adventures of _Lupin _and_ Tonks___

**Jakia**

**Chapter One: Lupin, Remus Lupin.**

            Of course, when Remus Lupin walked into Professor Dumbledore's office, he expected to see Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Dumbledore alone. However, when he walked into the Headmaster's office, he saw the aged man, and, much to his surprise, a cheery, cheeky-looking blonde who, it seemed like to Remus, was a student there.  The blonde held in her hands what seemed to a Muggle electronic device, a game of some sort. Wait a minute! That wasn't right...For one thing, it was the middle of June! Students shouldn't be there! As a second thought to that, electronic devices weren't supposed to work in Hogwarts.  There was entirely too much magic for that!

            Obviously, Remus looked as confused as he felt, for Professor Dumbledore let out a small chuckle.  That caught the blonde's attention, who removed her eyes from her game and looked at Remus.  Smiling, though rather bored, she replied:

            "Hello Remus."  At the sound of the voice, Remus smiled in return.  

            "Hello Tonks," He replied, watching as she turned her game off.  "Feeling blonde today?" He asked, laughing to himself.  Tonks gave Remus a look, her presently green eyes glowing.

            "What's wrong with blonde hair?"  She said, pulling her shoulder length hair into a bun at the top of her head.  

            "Nothings wrong with it. It looks nicely on you."  Remus said, being truthful.  Tonks snorted.

            "You're the first.  Kingsley laughed himself silly when I came into the office today.  But I like it."  She said, having trouble keeping her hair in a bun. 

            "As do I.  It fits you well..." Remus would have continued, but Professor Dumbledore gave him a rather forceful cough.

            "Oh...Sorry Professor.  You wished to see me?" Remus said, turning his attention from the pretty blonde to the old Headmaster.  

            "You and Nymphadora both." He said, waving his hand so that a second chair was there for Remus to sit in."As I told you both in my letter, I have a mission.  One that will require both of you and all of your skills. Combined." He paused, his crystal like blue eyes shining from behind his half-moon glasses.  "I'm going to send the both of you to America."  At that point, Tonks had fallen out of her chair.  ("Oopps! Sorry Professor...Carry on!") Professor Dumbledore breathed in deeply before continuing.  

            "I trust that both of you know Bellatrix Lestrange?"  Professor Dumbledore asked.  Remus made a tight fist.  Bellatrix...the one who killed Sirius.  Oh, how he hated her.  He would be more than willing to do whatever Dumbledore asked, so long as it caused Bellatrix pain.  He was surprised, however to see Tonks in a similar position.  

            "Right.  Now, I have been recently informed of some rather...odd news.  As it turns out, Bellatrix and Rodolphus have a son...One who is currently living in America.  He should be about Harry's age, now, but that's all I know about him."  His voice lowered, for it seemed as though this was what the aged Professor had been needing to tell them.

            "I need the two of you to go to America and get the boy.  I figure it is only a matter of time before Bellatrix or Rodolphus go after their long lost son, and the less Death Eaters we have, the better it is for us."

            "Alright.  Sounds pretty simple. Go. Get Boy. Bring him home." Tonks said.  Professor Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

            "Yes, it is rather simple, only it's slightly more complicated than that." Dumbledore said, sighing heavily.  "We have no clue who the boy is, what he looks like, anything really. Except for two things: He's sixteen, and he's attending the Salem Institution for Magic.

            "Now, I've talked to the Headmistress of Salem, and we are in luck.  As it appears, Salem is is a desperate need of a Transfiguration and a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I want you two to go to America to teach.  Nymphadora, you will teach Transfiguration, and Remus, of course, you will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts.  While you're there, you are to look for the Lestrange's son.  _But keep a low profile!!!_" Professor Dumbledore finished, standing up quietly.  Remus and Tonks followed in pursuit.  

            "Any questions?" He asked, walking to a filing cabinet, pulling out a few loose pieces of parchment. 

            "Um, yes, Professor? What about my...well, you know?" Remus said, blushing.  He knew Tonks knew about him being a werewolf, but it didn't help him by saying it.  Professor Dumbledore smiled.

            "I have talked to Mrs. Greenway, the Headmistress at Salem.  She says she's so desperate for a good Defense teacher that she wouldn't have cared if I sent her two werewolves and a vampire, and that she would be able to fix that problem.  Now, I'm sorry to cut this meeting short, but I've just remembered, I have a meeting with Fudge at the Ministry in ten minutes."  Professor Dumbledore grabbed his hat and turned to leave his office, but then he stopped.  He turned to look at the two of them, and smiled.

            "I also told Mrs. Greenway that the two of you are engaged." At this, Tonks fell over, and as luck would have it, Remus caught her.

            "B-but why?" Tonks asked, regaining her posture. 

            "Because. She asked.  And besides, it makes the two of you seem more friendly and likable, therefore more trustworthy if people think you are about to get married.  And I should hope you'll stick with that story, or this whole plot could be ruined.  Now, excuse me, I must leave.  I trust the both of you can find your way out of Hogwarts by now?" Dumbledore said, walking out the door.  

            Remus sighed, turning to Tonks to see what she thought of all this.  

            "Well, I don't know. Sounds like fun to me.  We're going to be like James Bond...That's cool.  I've always wanted to be a Bond girl." She said, picking her game and started playing it.

Curiously, Remus ask what it was.

            "This? Oh, this is a Game Boy.  My Dad gave it to me for my birthday last year, and I've gotten so far on Super Mario Advance that I can't put it down!" She said, playing with the "Game Boy" 

            "Mario?"  Remus asked, staring over her shoulder at the game.  It didn't look too interesting. 

            "Oh! It's the best game in the world! It's about this Italian plumber who goes on an adventure to save his girlfriend, who is a princess...And well..." She stopped talking, paused the game, and turned to look at Remus.  He hadn't realized it, but they were extremely close. Any closer and they might have kissed...Wait a minute, did he think that?

            "Don't worry, I'll let you play it on our Honeymoon, Sweetums." She said, kissing Remus gently on the cheek, walking out the door of Professor Dumbledore's office. 

            Remus, who thought the entire mission sounded rather strange and odd, no longer thought that.  In fact, he wasn't thinking much at all, absent-mindedly stroking the place on his cheek where Tonks had kissed him, other than the fact that he was going to be stuck with that girl for God knows how long.  And how much he was going to enjoy it...


End file.
